Talk:Uldureks
Quite interesting read, and very detailed. But most of it seems a bit too advanced. Also, you might want to think of rounding off the dates to the tens or hundreds place because you never mentioned any way of recording such precise things in prehistory. 1) History: Just to keep things fair, we are not permitting people to exceed present-day technology. Thus, you have to wait until at least 3650 BC to use silk, and not until much later to perfect it. Don't use the word "industry" or "production" or anything like that. Use "crafts" and stuff. My biggest pet peeves that I get a lot of on Althistory too. Also, you don't seem to cover any period of prehistory, you just kind of go straight into an advanced civilization. A little more background would be nice. Naturally people would have to settle down a bit and learn the lifestyle of the area before making anything close to a "city." No one can really control taxes on trade with foreigners. What was more common at the time was a capitation, simply demanding a certain amount of work or food that would be paid by each family to the ruler. 2) Politics and Military: What the heck is a trade principality? Trade has always been a private matter. Also, you don't seem to explain why politics are so. Most countries traditionally have a king who uses nobles and religion to control the people, collecting taxes to enrich his kingdom. This is typically the most efficient way to do things. Also you never really considered the role of religion in government, which was very strong at the time. "Protection of government facilities and very important peoples?" You mean like guarding the castle/palace and accompanying him around? I doubt any common person would dare go against the government. Three princes is too unstable. Competition for power and all. Maybe a king at the top would fix the problem. Try substituting "legislature" for some "council" or "group of nobles" that helps the king make decisions. There is no such thing as a navy at the time, and no need. Boats were mainly for transportation. In general just try to scale back a few years. I know I'm being picky but for now everything has to be as close to perfect as possible, and we can laxen out as the game goes on. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 23:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Wtf I wrote "very interesting" and it tried to spamblock me. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 23:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Apologies, I was on a tangent to use the really pretty banner, so I decided to make it like a Kingdom ruled by Three kings. Except the fact that they have odd names, and are heavily involved with the economy, thus the term Trade (Usually is involved with economic affairs) and Prince (As there can be only one king). At the time when I wrote this I wanted to explain modern history, because it makes it easier for me to write ancient history after writing what it was like now. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sparta had two kings, but it didn't start that way. You are allowed to have a socialist-type government but you have to wait a few thousand years. Again, there is nothing wrong with this article, only that the civilization develops too quickly. Start out more orthodox, and become more different as time progresses. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 02:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC)